DuLcEs TeNtAcIoNeS
by Griny
Summary: Universo alterno....Anna es la madre prematura de una adolescente Tamao e Yoh el hombre que las pondrá a suspirar...¿que pasará?CAP.1El novio de mi madre¡segunda parte arriba!
1. Chapter 1

**_INtrO_**:

**Holas. Aquí estoy con otra historia de las que me llegan tipo relámpago a la mente joAJOjoaja. Esto no tiene nada que ver con la historia de Shamanes, es un universo alterno (ultra superalterno) donde he modificado edades, pasatiempos y relaciones. Por ejemplo, mi triangulo amoroso principal es el clásico TamaoxYohxAnna; peroen esta historia,Anna es la madre prematura, Tamao la hija adolescente e Yoh el hombre por el que ambas suspiran, aun que hay varios enredos que se irán conociendo mas adelante. Espero que les guste. Adiop**

**Dulces Tentaciones**

**Capítulo I**

**"El novio de mi madre (primera parte)"**

- **¡Tamao!** - "Lo primero que escuchaba es su voz mandona otra vez"- **¡Tamao! Levantate y prepara el desayuno ¡Ahora!** - "Odio cuando hace eso, ni que yo fuera su empleada"

- **¡Ya voy mamá...!** - "seguro ya se consiguió otro noviecito al cual atender. Si no fuera por que me paga los estudios..."

Era otro típico día en mi vida, siempre era igual: levantarme, la ducha, preparar el desayuno,ordenar la casay la escuela. Eso era lo mejor, estaba fuera todo el día y llegaba en las tardes, sólo para encontrar a mi madre con alguno de los amiguitos que estan detrás de su fortuna. Suerte que ella es una gruñona y ninguno la aguanta tanto cómo para quedarse toda la vida con ella.

- **Gracias,hija. ¿sabes que es una de las mejores de su clase?-** dijo sin siquiera mirarme, claro está presumiendo mis capacidades con su invitada, una de esas señoras de su club("no sé por qué llegan tan temprano ¿que nunca duermen?"). No recuerdo cuando fué que ella se hizo una ogro mutante de la silicona y dejó de ser una mamá, probablemente fué cuando mi papá se murió (al menos eso dice ella). En fin de todas formas es mi madre y no es tan mala cuando está de buenas. Sólo espero que estos dos años que me quedan aquí sean más divertidos, luego ya todo será mejor¡sí! espero que la universidad sea todo lo que sueño.

- **Mamá hoy llegaré más tarde, tengo que terminar un informe** - aprovecharé que no me presta atención.

- **Está bien... sólo llega para la cena, tengo alguien especial que quiero queconoscas**- "Ouch! Eso significa que comeremos acompañadas"

- **Sí, no te preocupes. ¿Quién es?-** me aventuré a preguntar

- **Es mi novio** - entonces el que está con ella no es sólo una conquista más, esto es algo mas serio si me lo va a presentar siendo que nunca es tan formal.

- **Está bien** - y me fui.

Vaya el día está más bonito hoy. Es que cualquier día que mamá esté de buenos animos es mas bonito. Así que creo que la caminata a la escuela no será del todo mala.

Ah! Allí están los hermanitos celeste (jijiji me gusta llamarlos así por el color de su cabello). Pilika es mi mejor amiga, nos conocemos desde preescolar y hacemos practicamente todo juntas. Ella es una excelente deportista: practica la natación y es parte de la selección de la escuela,al igual que su hermano Horo, élel mejor enSnowboard en todo el país y también uno de los hombres más pervertidos que conosco (si no fuera por que casi somos hermanos, yo sería una de sus presas jiji)

- **Hola Tamao...** - me saluda primero mi amiga - **¿como estuvo la mañana de hoy?**

- **Normal... jeje, aun que hoy la sra. Ana está de mejor ánimo** - el sarcasmo, creo que sí tengo algo de ella despues de todo.

- **Oye Tam, creo que hoy tengo mejores pectorales ¿tú que crees?** - Horo está enfermo por tener el cuerpo perfecto y se mide, pesa y controla todos los dias.

- **Sí, mmm creo que se ven mejor hoy día**

- **¡Tamao deja de subirle el ego!** - Pilika está todo el día tratando que su hermano no haga sufrir a tantas chicas. Por que él se la pasa saliendo con muchas y casi todas terminan llorando por el egolatra de Horo.

-** jajajajaaj -** reimos todos, eso es lo que mas me gusta de esto:que puedo reír

Llegamos a nuestro destino diario: la escuela.

- **¡Uy! Miren quien viene ahí...-** señala Horo a un chico de cabello oscuro y ojos dorados -**Es mi eterno rival...¿cómo te va amigo?**

- **¿Cómo estan chicas?-** nos saluda cordialmente (definitivamente él fué mi novio perfecto: atento, tierno y adorable...pero muy mal genio)

-**Ya cállate payaso** - responde Len secamente (como siempre), antes de que Horo le aviente un golpe en el abdomen y comiencen a pelearse. Un espectaculo que hace venir a la mitad de la escuela(sólo chicas) para ver a los galánes, jugar a ser enemigos y sobre todo para ser vistas por ellos (que retrasadas).

En general los dias son así, pero hoy no. Hoy sería diferente para mi.

Pilika y yo nos alejamos de ahí ( ya estamos acostumbradas a ver a Len y Horo darse de golpes), además yo tengo puesto mi interés personal en otro chico (:P). Caminamos por el pasillo de la escuela en dirección a nuestra aula conversando hacerca de lo infantiles que se ponen los hombres a medida que crecen y nos burlamos de nuestros amigos cuando oí una voz que estremece todo mi cuerpo al oirla

- **Hola Pilika** - se dirigió a mi amiga en primer lugar

- **Hola Liserg. Ehh, Tamao te espero adentro**

**-...Hola Tamao, tan bella como siempre** -se ve tan gallardo y varonil en su uniforme. Definitivamente Liserg tiene algo que me cautivó desde el momento que lo vi.

- **Hola Liserg ¿c-como estas hoy?-"** no, otra vez me tembló la voz".

- **Aún espero que me aceptes esa salida. Me la debes desde hace tiempo.**

- **Amm, podría ser, pero te avisaré cuando ¿si?** - "Está bien, estoy haciendome de rogar. Pero no puedo aceptar de buenas a primeras salir con un chico al que apenas conosco de un par de semanas, además él me atrae físicamente.Yo necesito sentir ese algo especial"

- **Ahora debemos entrar...-** le digo algo nerviosa aún. Es que es muy atractivo (jiji)

Luego que Pilika me interrogara sobre mi encuentro con Liserg comenzó un nuevo día de clases. Hoy la profesora no vino como de costumbre, sino queen su lugar vi entrar a un muy guapo profesor suplente que se veía no era mucho mayor que nosotros. Fué algo que ¡guau! Tenía unos adorables ojos dormilones y al entrar se vió que era una persona muy grata de tratar, aun que yo no fuí la única en posar la mirada en el nuevo miembro del cuerpo académico, sino que todas las chicas de la clase desviaron su vista de los clasicos Horo, Len y Liserg , para quedar encantadas por el hombre que aparecía para decirnos con una voz muy amable que nuestra profesora no volvería y que él terminaría el año con nosotros.

- **Hola a todos. Mi nombre es Yoh Asakura y como ven seré su profesor titular y de matematicas en lo que queda del año** - "Personalmente me gustó la idea de terminar el año viendolo a él y no a la gruñona de nuestra profe".

Comenzó a revisar la asistencia y luego nos habló acerca de lo que tenía planeado para nuestro curso, y confieso que era realmente placentero oir su suave y calmada voz. Luego nos hizo la clase que mas me cuesta en todo el mundo: las matemáticas. ¡OH no, no las puedo entender del todo y por eso no tengo el promedio perfecto. Realmente no lo entiendo, tengo buenas calificaciones en todo (y digo TODO) lo demás pero no me las puedo con los números. Creo que al revisar nuestros historiales él notó la enorme diferencia entre mis otras asignaturas y esa por que me pidió a mi junto con otro par decompañeros que fueramos a conversar con él después de clases para tratar de ver como podiamos mejorar esa deficiencia. Eso me tuvo algo nerviosa durante el resto de la mañana, además de la incertidumbre de saber quien es este sujeto secreto de mi madre. Cuando llegó la hora de salir me dirigí a su oficina rapidamente para salir pronto del asunto.

Cuando llegué vi que aún que me vine rapidísimo, no era la primera en llegar así es que tuve que esperar un rato ("¡que aburrimiento!")

- **Srta. Tamao...** - por alguna razón no terminó de decir mi nombre pero entré en seguida.

- **Muy bien, he visto que tienes muy buenas notas en todas tus asignaturas. Pero me fijé que matemáticas te cuesta un poco más ¿no es cierto?**

- **Sí, bueno. Lo que pasa es que de verdad me cuestan un poco más los números** - No pude evitar enrojecer ante la afirmación y su mirada apacible.

- **Bien, por suerte podemos mejorar eso ¿verdad?**

- **¿Y cómo?-** estaba un poco confundida.

**- Te impartiré clases complementarias para que puedas comprender mejor y así no pierdas la beca que tengo entendido que debes mantener con un buen puntaje en mi asignatura ¿no?** - "¿cómo está tan informado? ahora si que no entendía. ¿Él pretendía hacer en unos meses lo que varios otros no habían logrado en años? Sí que sabe lo que hace"

**- Sí ¿pero está seguro de esto? Le aseguro que nunca me he llevado bien con las matematicas. Soy mala alumna en esa asignatura** - dije con cierto pesar.

- **Te equivocas** - me sonrió de una manera que nunca había visto antes, fué muy tranquilizadora - **no hay malos alumnos, sólo hay malos profesores.** - Debo admitir que en eso tenía razón. - **Y que me dices ¿aceptas lo que te propongo? Te advierto que es por tu bien.**

- **Está bien, acepto** - dije no muy convencida, pero es mejor tratar que quedarme con un promedio bajo.

Luego de fijar las horas de estudio complementario, me fui mas tranquila con mi amiga a almorzar, y después de pasar una tarde de ver como Horo y Len competían por ver quien era más rapido en la pista de atletismo, volvería a mi casa, despues de todo aún me faltaba preparar la cena. Pasé de camino al supermercado a comprar algunas cosas.

- **Veamos que puedo preparar hoy...** - Pensaba yo en voz alta.

- **¿Que te parece Lassagna?** - dijo una voz que apareció de alguna parte.

- **¡Perfecto!** - contesté antes de darme cuenta quien era - **¿qué?**

- **A mi me fascina la Lassanga ¿a ti no?**

- **¡Liserg! hola, si me gusta ¿qué haces aquí?** - fué una sucesion bastante rara de preguntas y respuestas.

Me dijo que hoy le tocaba prepararse la cena solo por que su servicio tenía el día libre.

-** Y me alegra haberles dado el día, osino no me hubiera encontrado contigo** - creo que logró hacerme ruborizar ("claro como si fuera difícil lograrlo, jiji").

Me ayudó a escoger los ingredientes para una rica lassagna y cargó todo hasta mi casa así que en agradecimiento lo invité a cenar, para que no comiera solito("está bien me sentí mal por haberlo rechazado por tercera vez , xD"). Además mi mamá no se iba a enfadar si llevaba a un chico hoy, en especial si era tan guapo y rico (en especial rico) como Liserg.

* * *

** Y bien que les pareció, espero ke les guste.¿kien kreen ke es el novio tan aclamado de Anna?**

** Yo me despido hasta la segunda parte de este capítulo.**

** AdiooOoOoPP**


	2. El novio de mi madresegunda parte

**Dulces Tentaciones**

**Capítulo I**

**"El novio de mi madre (segunda parte)"**

Liserg se mostró muy entusiasmado en conocer a mi madre. Claro despues de ver la foto de ella con mayor razón. Mi madre es una mujer muy bella, por eso siempre tiene a tantos hombres guapos babeando por ella( y de paso por su dinero).

Bueno luego de terminar de preparar la cena, tuvimos que esperar a que llegaran mamá y su invitado. Así es que aproveché para mostrarle el resto de la casa al chico ingles. Y Liserg no pierde el tiempo, buscaba algun motivo para acercarse y admito que me gustaba esa actitud tan decidida, jeje . ¿ sera por eso que me es tan atractivo?

**-** **Tamao... -** me dijo de pronto deteniendo la conversacion y el tour por mi casa.

**- Dime...- **le respondí con la cara demasiado ruborizada a causa de su constante mirada sobre mi.

**- Creo que mientras esperamos deberiamos hacer algo mas que sentarnos aquí y hablar de la escuela ¿no crees? -** al terminar esa frase su rostro estaba casi rozando el mío, creo que la pared no pudo estar en peor lugar en ese instante.

**- Eh- este...yo..no creo...-** quería y a la vez no quería alejarme pero de todas maneras lo intenté.

**- Vamos sé que tambien te gusto -** en ese minuto el corazon ya me latia a mil por hora. Y cuando pensé iba a seguir diciendome cosas, sentí la presión de sus labios. ¡Guau! Fue el beso mas apasionado que jamás habia recibido, este ingles si se las trae y sí que sabe jugar al seductor. Creo que mis latidos eran tan intensos que se detuvo sólo para escucharlos. Recorrió con su mano desde mi vientre hasta mi pecho para sentir ese palpitar que casi me dejó exhausta y a él muy sorprendido. Pero nada detuvo un segundo y mas apasionado beso. Claro que despues la situacion se puso mas candente, uf! ese hombre me da vueltas la cabeza. Asi es que tuve que decirle que tomaramos las cosas con mas calma. Él entendió, como un caballero(jiji).Yo pensé que como no llegaba nadie y antes de que pasara algo mas era mejor que se retirara. Ademas había descubierto que el no me gustaba tanto como para hacer algo mas que salir

En parte fué muy bueno que Liserg se fuera por que lo que venía despues era muy vergonzoso.

Al rato que el chico inglés se fuera(¡la cena estaba lista y nadie llegaba!), oí la puerta y seguido de eso mi celular sonó.(ring, ring!)

-** ¡Tamao abre!-** sólo se escuchó su voz seca. Y bajé hasta la puerta, la abrí de par en par y mi sorpresa fué tal que no lo podía creer. ¿Era mi nuevo profesor!

**-"¿Profesor Asakura?"- **pensé impresionada, esto era demasiado vergonzoso.

- **Ella es mi hija, Tamao. Tamao él es Yoh... mi novio**- Oh vaya ¡que locura!

-** Encantado srta. Tamao** - dijo educadamente y él tambien estaba sorprendido de encontrarme allí- **Definitivamente eres tan bella cómo tu madre** - lo dijo en tono burlon pero no me cayo mal el comentario. Luego nos rodeó un silencio un tanto incómodo que mamá rompió sin dudar.

**- Pero vamos pasen, pasen. No vamos a quedarnos toda la noche aquí ¿no es así?jajaja-** la siempre oportuna Señora Anna.

-** Nos volvemos a encontrar**- me sonrío antes de entrar. Lo que produjo un rubor fugaz en mis mejillas.

Durante la cena, hablaron mi madre y su novio, se veía que se llevaban muy bien. No presté mucha atención pues habían otras cosas en mi cabeza, pero sí me percaté que de vez en cuando el profesor Asakura desviaba su atención de la conversacion y me regalaba una mirada. Tal vez sentía curiosidad por conocer mi opinión de la situacion tan extraña, pero no se atrevió a preguntar durante la comida. Luego de terminada la cena mamá yel profesorsedirigierona la sala y yo me iba a ir a la cocina para lavar los platos pero alguien me detuvo.

**- ¿No nos acompañas a la sala?- **Ok esto si era raro, mi madre queria que estuviera en su plática.

- **Hola Tamao...-** era el profesor Asakura.

- **Hola profesor** - le dije con respeto.

- **Oh, vamos no tienes que llamarme así fuera de la escuela** - lo miré un poco incredula- **Sí, no te preocupes. Aquí entre nosotros puedes decirme por mi nombre ¿esta bien?**

**- Sí, OK... Yoh** - me sentí bien al decirlo

**- Por que al parecer, vamos a vernos mas seguido**- me parecia buena idea, él era simpatico(y guapo.. jiji) - **¿Que piensas de esto?**

**- Yo no opino acerca de las relaciones de mi madre **- sonó a que no tenía derecho para hacerlo - **ella es libre de salir con quien quiera.**

**- Tamao... - **ella me miró duramente pero sabia que tenía razón.- **No tienes por que decir nada no tengo que pedir tu permiso para relacionarme con alguien**- miro a Yoh como para aclarar que ella mandaba en casa.

**- E-esta bien creo**- ya no hallaba mas palabras para expresar mi asombro.

**- Tamao, Yoh va a vivir aquí de ahora en adelante**

- **Pero no creo que...**

- **¡No recuerdo haber pedido tu opinion niña!** - exclamó alterada y casi me da una bofetada...pero algo(o la mirada de alguien) la detuvo- **¡Ahora ve a tu habitacion!** - ni siquiera la miré, no miré a nadie y subí rapidamente. Ya estaba abrumada por la sorpresa anterior y ahora a mi madre se le ocurre gritarme ¡enfrente de mi profesor!...¡que bochornoso! Y encima de todo ahora él viviría aquí con nosotras...

En la mañana me levanté mas temprano de lo normal, les dejé el desayuno preparado y me fuí antes que nadie se diera cuenta. Como salí antes me tocó esperar a Pilika en el lugar de siempre. Estaba algo molesta asi que no queria hablar mucho de lo ocurrido en la cena y estaba pensando como sacarme la entrevista de Pilika de encima cuando la vi venir.

-**Hola Tamao** **¿que te ocurre?** -me preguntó de pronto.

- **Ehh... nada**. - dije nerviosa.

- **Vamos amiga te conosco y algo te pasa ¿es algo malo?**

- **No..no me pasa nada.** - sonrió nerviosa aún - **Vamos, ahí viene Horo**.- me miró incrédula pero entendió el mensaje y no hizo mas preguntas con respecto a la cena.

Con el pasar de la primera clase recuperé un poco el animo y le expliqué a Pilika quien era el nuevo novio de mamá y ella se mostró bastante sorprendida(¡y no era para menos!). Y le conté lo que ocurrio con Liserg, entonces fué cuando lo supe.Pilika siempre se mostraba mas nostalgica cuando él estaba con alguna otra chica, y no era para menos si tenía guardado ese sentimiento desde hace mucho, no me lo había dicho pero lo supe de inmediato.Así que durante el almuerzo la interrogué como ella lo hacia conmigo

**-Pilika¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?**- le dije mientras mirabamos a Len y Horo pelearse por alguna tontería.

-** Sí lo que quieras amiga** - me contestó sin sospechar.

**- ¿A ti te gusta Liserg no es cierto?** - la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa yse puso pálida(mas de lo que es) no me contestó pero bajó la cabeza.

- **E..mm..-** estaba comenzando a angustiarse.

**- Pilika no es un delito, solo contesta** - sentencié.

**- Lo siento... yo no quería...** - sus ojos se inundaron de prisa y su cara enrojeció demasiado.

**- Amiga, tranquila** - la abracé fuerte - **a mi no me gusta de esa manera, creeme lo descubrí ayer cuando... bueno ya lo sabes.**- apretó su cuerpo contra el mío y se desahogó. Y bueno todo habría seguido así si no le hubiera preguntado eso a mi amiga pues luego hablamos mucho y aclaramos muchas de esos sentimientos que guardaba y aun que Liserg no era la mejor opción para enamorarse le di animo para que le dijera lo que sentía pues despues de todo no perdería nada, ahora no sé si sería lo mejor pero así lo hice. Ese día en el colegio me tocaba ver al Profesor Asakura así que entré muy nerviosa a la clase, claro nadie notó por qué pero fué una clase muy larga. Él tambien se vió un tanto incómodo pero no lo dejó notar.

El regreso a mi casa ese día fué muy estresante por que no quería llegar, pero sabía que tendría que entrar alguna vez. Me quedé parada en la puerta un momento. No escuché nada. Entré despacio y encontré que mi había madre experientando con su cabello. Había cambiando su rubio natural por un negro intenso,y habían muchas bolsas en la sala (eso es signo de que estaba calmada y no me iba a regañar por lo ocurrido la noche anterior o que no lo recordaba). Cuando me vió entrar sólo me dijo que Yoh vendría a cenar... y me preguntó como le quedaba el negro en el cabello (¬¬º), yo me limité a decir que estaba bien ( esa era mi respuesta para la mayoría de sus preguntas y me resultaba bastante eficiente pues así no me regañaba por todo).


End file.
